The Case of Colida Nokin
'''The Case of Colida Nokin '''was first announced in the Summer of 2013. The case was about when worldwide photographer Colida Nokin sneakily snapped a picture of Lorie Pregnint and her kids while milkfeeding. As she saw him, he snuck away. And when Lorie checked the Internet later, she saw the picture. She then proceeded to press charges against him. This is the second longest case (the first one being The Case of Frosty Greenfield). On The Francy Brace Show On The Francy Brace Show, the main show on FCN, Francy Brace, along with Purifia Kroag. Here's a transcript of how the case went. The Case of Colida Nokin (Transcript) August 15th, 2013 Francy Brace reporting: Welcome back to The Francy Brace Show. Today we will review over the Case of Colida Nokin. On August 15th, 2013, Lorie Pregnint was with her kids milkfeeding them. While in the process, famous photographer Colida Nokin immediately snapped a picture of them unexpectedly and put the picture online. Here is a video with Lorie working with the case. Video Text: Lorie Pregnint: This isn't right for my precious babies to go viral. I don't want any personal information of mine on the Internet. My babies are terrified right now by paparazzi and I don't want them to be like this. I want them to be safe with me. My youngest child Erin can barely see yet and she needs my guidance. All these flashing cameras will only mess up her vision even worse. I need to put a stop to this paparazzi once more. Purifia Kroag: I can never understand the basics of paparazzi. Brace: Me neither. Kroag: I can see that they do it for a living, but putting such adorable children in great danger is a crisis for me. Brace: Why didn't he ask her for permission before putting the picture online? It's almost like breaking into a house and stealing stuff. Kroag: I can see it now. This might be the longest trial I've could ever think of. Brace: Yeah. Probably longer than The Case of Frosty Woods. Kroag: Well, actually his last name is Greenfield, because he doesn't belong to the Woods family. After all, his mom did find him in the yard. Brace: Oh. Somehow, I always thought that the Woods family has found him. Kroag: Well, that's okay. I guess you didn't hear Kamila say that his last name is Greenfield to Judge Moody. Brace: I really wasn't listening. So, what do you think about Lorie's three kids? Kroag: I think that they're too cute to be popular already. Maybe if it was traditional, I would take a picture of it. But since it's illegal, I'll pass. Brace: It seems that Erin has this big knot on her left eye. Kroag: Aren't you supposed to knock it off? Brace: I think so. It hasn't come off since she was born. She didn't even have a knot on her right eye. Kroag: I did text Lorie about it and she said that she was premature. Brace: Well, I can understand by her small appearance, lack of seeing things and limping body. I'm surprised there's no disabilities in Kelly and Macy. Kroag: The parents are probably frustrated because of that. Brace: It's really sad that they can't do nothing about it. Kroag: Right. Brace: We'll be back with more Francy Brace next Thursday on FCN. At the courthouse... Case #786: Viral Abuse Police: This is the case #786 for Viral Abuse. Here is Judge Moody with the opening statement. Judge Moody : Hmmm. This is one of the newest cases I've ever had. Do you have an attorney today, Mr. Nokin? Colida Nokin: No, your honour. Moody: So, tell me, Lorie. What happened on August 15th, 2013? Lorie Pregnint: I was in the living room milkfeeding my babies Kelly, Macy, and Erin. While in the process of doing so, somebody snapped a picture of me and my babies unexpectedly. When I saw the flash, I looked at the man and he vigorously ran away. I then went in my room leaving the kids with my husband, Skinian. When i checked on my account on Yahoo!, I noticed that my picture was already under the leading article. Moody: Mr. Nokin. Do you have an excuse for taking Lorie's picture without permission? Nokin: Well, it's my job to take pictures and put them online. I'm all about making people famous whether or not they want to be. Moody: But have you really thought about putting children into great danger? Nokin: No, because when they grow up, I want them to be as popular as their family. It's like doing a favor for their generations. Moody: But you didn't ask for her permission to make them famous. She might want to wait for her kids to get older until they get famous. Nokin: I would really like for them to get a head start for paparazzi. Pregnint: My kids are terrified by paparazzi. They're still terrified of relatives that visit to see them. Nokin: Well, they need some fame in life. Pregnint: They can have fame when they're older. Nokin: That's too many years wasted. Moody: Colida, it's not your kids, so why bother? Nokin: I pick various families to take pictures of. I do it to my kids all the time. Moody: Well, why don't you take pictures of your kids and don't bother anyone else's? Or maybe you can take pictures of celebrities' kids and put them online, if you have their permission. Nokin: That's not all about Nokin Studios . I need different families. Not just famous families. Like I said, it's a head start for pop stardom. Moody: (sighs) Has the jury come to its statement? Skinian Blacite : We hear plead that he's guilty for viral abuse. Moody: All rise. Colida Nokin, since this is your first incident, I'll let you off the hook, but you need to try asking people if tey want their picture taken. Don't just do it at your own risk. Nokin: Yes, ma'am. Moody: Case closed. Back on The Francy Brace Show... Francy Brace: It seems like Colida Nokin is off the hook for now. I also have a 47% chance of believing the judge. Purifia Kroag: I have 30%. Oh, I almost forgot that I texted Lorie back about how are the kids right now. Brace: What did Lorie say? Kroag: She said they're doing fine right now. The good news about Erin is that her knot has come off. The bad news is that she's blind on her left eye. Brace: Oh, that's terrible. Kroag: I know right. And she still needs guidance even if she has another eye. Brace: Yeah. We'll be back with more Francy Brace next Wednesday. And make sure you comment a blessing for Erin's disability on Medianimals Wiki. Catch you later on FCN! Trivia *This was way back when Kelly and Erin were still living. *Angel Wingsta now works for Nokin Studios.